Talk:Automatic Gentleman
Evidence that this character is still in the game? I'm very sad to say this, but I think this....thing, is no longer in the game. We should at least put this page on hold until someone can verify that they actually exist in Columbia, because the only time I've heard it mentioned is when Nate Wells said it was the original idea for the Motorized Patriot. Just my two cents. --BSMan1 (talk) 20:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC)BSMan1 They might since we got other crazy things in Columbia, but i dont think so since with all the delays they had with this game.AmberWing65 (talk) 22:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Might have been too much work for developers to do all the animations (versus human style joint workings). They certainly have enough 'it just works' technology in Columbia to have those walking about - even if you only see them at a distance (and might have made at least one more somewhat different opponent to slaughter). --- I would have had a section of Finks factories either doing research on some version of the "Mechanical Gentleman' or possibly showing them under construction. Potential use as servitors to replace the detested 'minorities' and troublesome underclass might have been a plan that Comstock would approve of (seeing the futures where they were nothing but trouble would cross his mind) and certainly lead to profits for Fink. Technologies he stole thru 'Tears' should be making something like this possible. Testxyz (talk) 12:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Equally suitablefor A lady's attendant or a brutal overseer for slave labor : With the 'lower orders' becoming more and more unreliable, Fink and his modern technology would be to the rescue... At least worthy as a 'glimpse' through a Tear into another alternate Columbia. - And it is politically correct in games these days to mass slaughter robots... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:02, December 31, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. We wouldn't have much of a story if all the lower minion serf types had been replaced with trustworthy workers like these Columbia could have ditched (euphemism for toss overboard?) all the troublesome minority types who were such a liability, if Fink had applied himself to producing Automatic Workers for all those tasks that "white men just wont do". George Washinton would bring you your morning coffee, Jeffersons cleaning windows and recycling money from the City trashcans, and good ole Ben Franklin would do your laundry just as you liked it - light starch on the collars.... Revolutionary murder and mayhem (and the smells emanating from the unter-city) would be a thing of the past. A TRUE dream city. Better Living Through Technology for Comstocks Heaven on Earth. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:02, December 31, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :It was probably to expensive for that number of Automatic Gentleman to be built. Besides, some people like have other people to look down on. --Solarmech (talk) 19:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC)